Ghost
by Portrayal
Summary: Sent back to the past, Hiro has to get used to his brother being alive again; creating a rift in the Hamada household. There are also consequences for changing time's true course. Hiro's tech demonstration, and the events of the student fair, catch more than an invitation to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology—but the eye of an elusive criminal.


Hello, this will be my first posted story! Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXX

Hiro gripped tightly onto Abigail's pod, watching as Baymax's form receded further and further away. There were no words to calm the clenching of his heart. Tears spilled as he brought one hand up to wave goodbye to a fast friend. The unforgiving grief that weighed on him suddenly dissipated when something large crashed into his back, jarring his other hand from the pod. Hiro's un-ending sorrow was replaced by fear as the pod disappeared into the portal without him.

He panicked as the piece of debris that tossed him from the pod floated by him. The portal sputtered, beginning its final breaths before its inevitable destruction. Hiro tried to swim towards the portal-anything to try to get him out of the strange dimension-adrenalin pumping through his veins as he tried to move forward. In a frenzied attempt, using all the strength he could muster, Hiro pushed off the considerable piece of debris, launching himself into the dispersing green energy of the portal.

Reaching the ominous green rim, it electrified him. His body had spasms of intense pain; his suit making a loud crunching noise as caved around his body. All the air from Hiro's lungs vanished as he was wracked with pain, his mind overloading from all his nerves reacting violently to the agony. His armored suit crackled and sparked from the energy that previously benign. His mind emptied as his vision faded, no longer truly aware of what was going on.

The last thing that Hiro remembered was something akin to the shining of stars and the soft whistling of wind.

XXXXXX

Terry liked San Fransokyo, it was a good city. The great city was known for its many inventors, genius mathematicians, grand artists—the list was endless. The city had many bright lights, bright people, and many smiling faces. Crime was hardly a problem, other than illegal gambling for robot battles. Sure, some areas were seedy, but avoid those and nothing was wrong.

He looked up at the cloudless sky, admiring the stars. He heard the whistling of something relatively heavy. Terry squinted up into the night air. Whatever it was, it was dark blue—near purple in color—Terry could hardly see what it was. It seemed to be heading towards a large cat inflatable. Terry paused, not sure what to think as it got closer and closer. Then it crashed in the float, all the air vacating from the large inflatable cat. It produced an almost comical noise as the air escaped the once large, fat cat. Then the object was safely guided by the inflatable to the ground, only a couple yards away from him, hitting the sidewalk with a light clank.

One might think it was funny, but Terry was only confused.

Terry was immobile for a minute, not sure what exactly happened, then cautiously strode over to the object. On closer inspection, he gathered it looked very human—perhaps a malfunctioning robot? He had never heard or seen anything like it. He lightly tapped it with his finger, but there was no response. Then Terry rolled over the robot—it was surprising light—only to uncover the truth.

It was a boy.

An incredibly wounded boy.

The glass helmet that covered the boy's head was near shattered. The cracks on the glass produced a spider-web like design from over the boy's eye. The armor, what Terry decided the boy was wearing, was crumpled around the kid's skinny frame. The armor itself seemed burnt and charred from an unknown source. Terry gasped in surprise upon the discovery, jumping back in shock. He stared for a moment before gingerly removing the helm from the boy, having a bit of trouble because the helmet had caved around the child's head. He regretted doing so, for the boy had blood spilling from a head injury and Terry was a little queasy at the sight.

The boy's eyes were shut as blood sluggishly rolled, from an unseen wound on his head, over his left eye. His hair was matted from the blood as well. The boy's mouth was slightly ajar as well, head resting on it's right side, as more blood trickled from the child's lip onto the pavement. Terry saw how pale the kid was and hoped he wasn't already dead.

Terry also noticed that the chest piece looked as if it had been pierced. He dared not study further-and dared not think about the wound.

The light in the nearby building turned on as an elderly woman, who had awoken from the bizarre noise not too long ago. She threw open the window to look at the deflated cat, that once sat proudly on her home, drooping over the side of the building in front of her window. It advertised her son's business, a phone charm company, and she was none too happy. She gave a shriek of despair before scanning the area for who could be responsible. Her eyes stopped on man bent over something on the ground. She angrily made her way outside to confront the man.

"What did you do to my cat!?" She gave a yell, "What—!"

"This boy needs help! He fell out of the sky!" Terry stepped aside to show the woman the bloody boy. "Do you have a phone? He needs medical attention!" The elderly woman's rampage died on her lips as she gave a slow nod. Though she did not know if he was telling the truth, the boy's injuries could not be ignored; he needed medical care. She took a few steps back before rushing to the phone sitting in her kitchen. Terry kneeled, trying to understand what had happened.

He only hoped that the kid would get help in time.

XXXXXX

AN: What did you think?

Please review if you would like for me to continue!


End file.
